A Different Kind of Truth or Dare
by marimofleur
Summary: One shot. The strawhats play truth or dare and the unexpected happens. Zorobin fluff?


I was actually having doubts on whether to post this one but, oh well~

Just to be clear, the story takes place before time skip, a little bit after skypiea.

I wish I did, but** I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Luffy D. Monkey sighed for the nth time that afternoon. He usually played or went fishing with Usopp and Chopper but, today was different. It was raining cats and dogs outside and there was nothing fun to do. The whole crew was inside the Going Merry's kitchen which also served as their meeting room, doing random things while they waited for the sudden downpour to stop.

"It's Boring." A sigh escaped Luffy's lips once more.

The crew ignored him and continued on with what they were doing. The sound of the long-nosed sniper's hammer, and the green-haired swordsman's soft snore could be heard through the small room. The smell of Sanji's soup only made Luffy's stomach growl in hunger. He scanned the room searching for something interesting. Seated on the table was his navigator who was currently reading a newspaper, beside her the raven-haired archeologist was doing the same with a thick book. Next to Robin was the blue-nosed reindeer mashing some sort of medicine with a mortar and pestle

"It's Boring." He repeated, thinking the crew hadn't heard him the first time.

Once again, the crew ignored his whining.

"It's Boring!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Ne~ Let's play a game!" he glanced at Usopp.

"But what kind of game can we play inside the ship?" Usopp asked, setting aside his invention before turning his attention to Luffy.

He looked at Robin who just shrugged at him. Knowing Luffy, he would probably find board games which she usually played boring.

"Nami?" He asked.

The orange-haired navigator sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to play with the crew and she couldn't think of a game they could play inside the kitchen. She was thinking when she caught a glimpse of the sleeping swordsman. A huge grin spread across her face. She had a really good idea.

Zoro felt a chill run down his spine, his eyes shot open and the first thing he noticed was Nami looking at her knowingly and grinning wickedly. He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

The straw hat pirates were on the floor sitting in a circle. Zoro grumbled, the cunning witch had forced him to play truth or dare by threatening to raise his debt. With her it seemed like his debt never ends. Nami explained the rules of the game to the crew. The game starts as the first player asks the second one "truth or dare?" if he or she chooses truth he will be asked an embarrassing question and if dare is chosen the first player sets them a task. After the answering the question or performing the dare, the second one chooses another player and asks him or her "truth or dare?"

"Luffy, you start" Nami said.

Luffy smiled and looked around the room until he fixed his gaze on Usopp.

"Then, Usopp truth or dare?" he grinned.

The said sniper sat up straight, sweat forming on his face. He didn't want to be embarrassed so he picked truth thinking that Luffy would be too innocent and idiotic to give him a hard question.

"Hmm... Then do you love Kaya?"

Drops of sweat formed on the snipers forehead, he had not expected this question. "I-I do.." Usopp mumbled, his face red as a tomato.

"What a pure little kid!" Nami teased.

"Sh-shut up!" he exclaimed. "I guess it's my turn to pick then, Uh... Sanji!" he said trying to close the topic. "T-truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sanji said, he didn't want to be called a wimp, and besides, he might be dared to kiss Nami-swan or Robin-chwan! A grin found its way on Sanji face as he imagined the girls kissing him.

"I dare you to dance with chopsticks on your nose!"

"WHAT?" The cook glared at Usopp. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of his beloved ladies.

"Do it!" Luffy said.

"No way! It's too idiotic!"

"What Ero-cook, You can't do it?" Zoro provoked.

"Fine!" He finally gave up. If there was something he hated the most, it was losing to the shitty marimo.

Usopp threw the chopsticks at him and he picked it up hesitantly. He could hear Luffy and Chopper's voice in the background yelling "Do It! Do It!". At the corner of his eye, he could see the smirk upon Zoro's face and Usopp's look of anticipation. Nami had a palm covering her mouth as if trying to suppress her laughter while Robin was as calm as ever.

With a sigh he carefully shoved the chopsticks in his nose with the end of the sticks to his mouth. "Now Dance!" Luffy commanded while Usopp and Chopper snickered. The crew burst out laughing as he started to dance, even Robin who rarely showed her emotions couldn't refrain from giggling. Zoro now had a smug look on his face. And his beloved navigator was even rolling on the floor with the rest of the crew. Sanji felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Marimo! Truth or dare?" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"Dare, of course!" Zoro answered, his ego too big to pick truth.

An evil smile appeared on Sanji's face, he knew he would definitely pick the latter one. "I want you to wear a dress and put on make-up!"

Zoro gave Sanji a death glare and the cook just grinned at him triumphantly.

Some minutes later Zoro entered the kitchen wearing Nami's old dress and make-up. He had also been forced to wear a blonde wig making him look like an okama version of sleeping beauty. The crew erupted in laughter once again at the sight.

When it was Zoro's turn he picked Nami and dared her to clear all of his debts. Nami refused at first saying that wasn't a dare but she finally agreed when Luffy called her a spoilsport and told her she wasn't playing fair. The sound of laughter echoed through the room as the game went on with some shameful questions asked and Chopper being dared to eat ice cream topped with mayonnaise, Luffy looked at him enviously and begged the crew to dare him to eat too.

After a while it was Nami's turn to ask again. Her eyes sparkled and she gave Robin a shrewd smile as she asked, "Robin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Robin answered since she had already picked truth the last time and it was against the rules to pick the same thing twice.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Sanji-kun!"

The whole crew stared at Nami dumbly. They couldn't believe what she just said. Zoro scowled at Nami who pretended not to notice. Sanji stood up from excitement, his eyes turning to hearts. _I get to kiss Robin-chwan~ _he thought, perverted things running through his mind.

Nami smiled. She knew about the Zoro's secret. While he claimed that he did not trust the woman, she had noticed how the swordsman was always watching Robin while pretending to be asleep but the look that he gave her was definitely not hate. She also witnessed him catching her friend in the sky island when Eneru attacked Robin. It didn't take too long before she figured out he had feelings for the archaeologist.

"I guess I'll have to do it." Robin replied casually.

She stood up and sat between Sanji and Zoro. She faced the cook who was preventing himself from getting a nosebleed. _This is it! _Sanji thought. Zoro clenched his fist.

"Nami, I don't think this is a good idea." Usopp said.

"What, it's just a game!"

Slowly Robin started leaning in to kiss the cook who was now pouting his lips, his eyes still in the shape of hearts. Robin took a deep breath. When Sanji was about to close the gap between them, She suddenly felt someone push her shoulders. She fell to the floor, losing her balance and gasped at the scene in front of her.

Zoro couldn't take it so she had pushed Robin but Sanji whose eyes were closed didn't stop from leaning in. His eyes opened wide in shock as he felt Sanji's lips touch his. The cook who finally opened his eyes turned into stone and passed out. The rest of the crew finally recovered from the shock and burst out laughing. Zoro stood up grabbing Robin by her arms and leading her outside the kitchen.

"What was that for kenshi-san?" Robin asked though she had already figured out what had just happened.

Zoro looked at her intently and mumbled. "I didn't want you to... you know, cause I..." he stuttered. He was indeed a man of few words

"What?" she asked.

Zoro pulled her closed "I said, don't go kissing that ero-cook." he whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and he slowly leaned in. Time stopped as his lips met hers. He kissed her hungrily, tasting her coffee flavored lips. He could feel her smiling in his lips. He pulled away after a while, gasping for air, her forehead leaning against his. He gazed into her blue eyes and she uttered "Okay. But you can't kiss cook-san too." she giggled. "tch." was all he said before leaning in for another kiss.

Inside the kitchen Luffy grinned. "Hey, It stopped raining!"

"Yeah, but you can't go out yet." Nami replied smiling, she had an idea what was happening outside.

* * *

So, that's it.

Is it okay or was it OOC?

Yeah, I know I suck at writing the kiss scene.

I'm sorry, this my first time writing one, so I have no idea how to do it. (=ﾟωﾟ)

I'm not really satisfied with this story. I think its a bit cliche and all but, I decided to post it anyway.

* I changed some things in the last part~ I think it made Zoro less OOC. :)

Please leave some reviews~

Thanks for reading! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
